Package-on-Package (PoP) is a technology that can be used to stack a first die package on a second die package. In some instances, the one die package is a memory package and the other die package is a logic die package. Package flatness properties of a surface of the first and second die packages can impact product yield, such as can be due to Through Mold Interconnect (TMI) failure. In instances that include a second die package that includes a surface mount technology (SMT) interconnect for mounting on the first die package, yield depends upon a shape of the first die package, the second die package, as well as the alignment between the two packages during a reflow process. Some common failure modes are ball bridging, non-contact opens (NCO), and head-on-pillow (HOP) failure Thinner form-factor packaging increases a challenge provided by warpage, further impacting the device assembly manufacturing processes and the corresponding product yield. The thinner packaging has a smaller bump pitch, thus reducing product yield and increasing product cost. Existing solutions to address one or more of these electrical interconnect issues includes addition of flux in TMI through holes to help with NCO and HOP failures. Although the flux solution helps improve yield, the flux only helps when the gap between the PoP packages is less than fifteen micrometers.